


Through the camera (I got you)

by whenineternal



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Porn With Plot, camboy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/pseuds/whenineternal
Summary: “Tell me something first,” Doyoung says and steps away and Jaehyun would be nervous again if it wasn’t for Doyoung pulling his shirt off and starting on his trousers right afterwards.“What’s your favourite thing to watch me do?”





	Through the camera (I got you)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to a oneshot I wrote some time ago, but it's not necessary to have read that first.   
> ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124660/chapters/25504104 )
> 
> Happy New Year!

Jaehyun does a quick inventory of himself before he knocks; checks the label on the bottle to make sure he got the right wine, opens the front camera on his phone to look over his face and most importantly his hair, and as he stuff the phone back in his pocket he checks that the strip of condoms is still there. It’s not that he is expecting a whole lot, merely that he had struggled long enough with tearing off a single square that he in the end decided to bring all five. Feeling a smidge more confident about himself, he finally knocks on the door and then he rocks back and forth on his feet while he waits for Doyoung to open. 

“I brought wine!” he exclaims once the door swings open, drowning out Doyoung’s attempt at a greeting.

“Sorry,” he mumbles straight after, feeling the tips of his ears flame up. Usually when he’s nervous he has a hard time getting words out at all, but with Doyoung they seem to steadily come out at the completely wrong time. Doyoung, fortunately, only laughs. 

“Come in,” he chuckles and opens the door wide. Jaehyun shuffles embarrassedly past Doyoung and loiters in the hallway for several seconds after Doyoung takes the wine bottle from his hands and moves back into his apartment. 

He has been here once before so he knows where to hang his coat and how Doyoung would prefer him to line up his shoes, and if Doyoung hadn’t placed a pair out for him he would even know where to find the guest slippers. He takes his time and makes sure he doesn’t make a mess of it, he’s not as tidy himself so it’s an effort, a small one but he still thinks it counts, and uses the opportunity to get himself under control. Once there is no risk of his heart combusting in his chest or possibly his ears melting off, he steps into the baby blue slippers and follows Doyoung. 

The delicious scent of cooking meat leads him to the kitchen and he leans against the bar counter separating the small nook from the rest of the room and watches Doyoung cook. 

“It’s just about done,” Doyoung says, looking at him over his shoulder. He stirs the contents of a pot a couple times clockwise then counter-clockwise before he joins Jaehyun at the bar island. 

“This is fancy wine,” he comments as he pours two glasses and hands one to Jaehyun, carefully tasting his own like an experienced wine drinker. So Jaehyun had been right about that at least. 

“It’s my mom’s favourite red, she always serves it at Sunday dinners,” he says, relieved when his voice doesn’t shake, or crack, or come out louder than at all necessary. 

“Mmm,” Doyoung moans, “I wish I had the money to drink this wine every week.” Jaehyun makes a note to buy a couple more bottles to keep in his wine cabinet. Maybe they’ll spruce it up a little, he is well aware how out of place his bottles of cheap sake and Jägermeister look in the elegant furnishing. In truth it’s the wine cabinet that looks out of place with everything else, but it was a gift from his grandmother and he cherishes it more than anything else in his cramped two room apartment. It would look really nice in Doyoung’s apartment though. 

He takes a long sip of his wine when he realises he hasn’t said anything in several seconds and Doyoung is looking at him with an impish smile over the rim of his own glass. 

“Don’t be so nervous Jaehyun, please. I want you to feel at ease around me,” Doyoung lays a soft touch on his forearm, briefly stroking his fingers over the fabric of his pink shirt. It’s a soft, barely there touch, but the curl of Doyoung’s fingers and the molten look he sweeps over Jaehyun’s face is full of intent. They are still only getting to know each other, but there is a current of romance under it, swirling up at times like when Doyoung kissed him the last time he was here, and now when Jaehyun twists his wrist under Doyoung’s fingers and takes his hand in his. 

“Give me until I’ve had another glass and I’ll be at ease,” he says, smiling ruefully at Doyoung. He knows he is just a big ball of awkwardness, but a little alcohol always helps.

“Well then, bottom’s up,” Doyoung says and downs his wine all at once. Jaehyun lifts his glass in a toast and tries to do the same, hindered only slightly by the involuntary grimace at the sharp taste. 

“Not a wine guy,” he explains when Doyoung raises an eyebrow at him. Doyoung hums and slips a little closer, rounding the corner of the counter so there is only a hands span of space between them. Their hands are still clasped on top of the counter and Jaehyun can feel the heat coming off Doyoung’s body.

“No, I didn’t think you were,” Doyoung says quietly, his usually high voice turned low and warm.

“You’re more a whiskey with your dad kind of guy, a jägerbombs at the bar kind of guy. Though I’ll bet you drink all the colourful, fruity drinks when you go clubbing.”

Jaehyun breathes shallowly as Doyoung’s scent overwhelms his senses, but somehow he manages to string together a flirty quip.

“Those fruity drinks are delicious I’ll have you know,” he puts his wine glass down and grips Doyoung’s hand a little tighter in his own.

“I’m right though?” Doyoung muses, tilting his head a little and Jaehyun nods his head with slightly widened eyes.

“Right on the money,” he laughs and Doyoung’s mouth stretches briefly into that wide, beautiful smile of his.

“I’m good at that, being right I mean,” he jokes and finally moves close enough that they are almost pressed together.

“So are you going to kiss me?” he asks and Jaehyun swallows around a sudden lump in his throat and nods minutely. Their lips meet in a soft, perfect second kiss. Doyoung’s free hand lands on his hip, holding him close as they trade chaste pecks for several more seconds. 

“Been thinking about that for days,” Jaehyun confesses once they part and Doyoung smiles at him and tangles their fingers together for a short second before he steps away entirely and goes to check on the food. Jaehyun drinks the rest of his wine and pours them both another glass that he brings with him to the small dining table pushed against the wall behind the dark blue loveseat. Last time he was here, the dining table sat in the corner right by the kitchen nook so Doyoung must have moved it for the occasion. 

He looks out the window at the park across the street, lit up by yellow lamp light, and Jaehyun doesn’t think he could have found a better setting for a date than right here. The table is decorated sparsely, with two slim block candles in a burgundy colour on a black coaster in the middle of the table and dark, bamboo placemats on either end. 

“This is nice,” he says, loud enough for Doyoung to hear. He startles a little when he turns and finds the older man only a few steps behind him, carrying two plates of steaming food. 

“This is nice,” he repeats a little quieter as Doyoung places the plates carefully on the table. 

“Thanks,” he smiles, patting his hands on his dark trousers. “Would you get the wine?” he asks and Jaehyun stumbles his way to the kitchen nook for the bottle, too enamoured with the way Doyoung had looked in the candlelight to even walk straight. He stops to plant a kiss on Doyoung’s mouth before he sits down across from him.

“You look amazing, by the way,” he says, feeling a flare of satisfaction when Doyoung blushes.

“I was going to say that,” Doyoung teases, drinking a sip of wine. 

Jaehyun swallows a couple times as his mouth waters at merely the smell of the spread in front of him, eager to dig in but aware of his tunnel focus ways when it comes to food. He doesn’t want to eat in silence, not when there is so much he wants to get to know about Doyoung. 

“So, vegetables, steamed or stir-fried?” Doyoung asks with a small gesture to the mix of root vegetables on Jaehyun’s plate.

“Um, stir-fried I guess,” Jaehyun answers slowly and spears a piece of yellow carrot with his fork. “Though not for too long, I like it when they’re still a little crunchy.”

Doyoung hums around his fork as he pulls it from his mouth, licking his lips once he has swallowed.

“How about eggs? Sunny side up? Over easy?” he continues asking questions and Jaehyun smiles to himself as he finally catches on to Doyoung’s intentions.

“Scrambled,” he says and before Doyoung can open his mouth, he asks a question of his own.

“Socks in bed, yes or no?”

Doyoung makes a face and shakes his head firmly, “no, definitely no. Unless it’s really cold because it’s winter and the radiator is overworked and shuts off in the middle of the night,” he adds, screwing his face up in a look of intense distaste.

“Yours does that too?” Jaehyun gripes, thinking about all the times that exact scenario has happened to him. 

“All the time! And the janitor can’t seem to fix it,” Doyoung complains. “The guy is useless,” they say in unison and then they laugh. 

“See, something we have in common,” Doyoung chuckles, lifting his glass to his lips for another sip of wine. They both seem to be drinking more than they are eating and Jaehyun isn’t quite sure if that’s good or not. 

“I hope we have more than a shared annoyance with the janitor,” he says against the rim of his glass, swallowing quickly when Doyoung looks at him with a glimmer in his eyes.

“Depends what you think of our tenant,” he says and Jaehyun is laughing once again. He can’t remember the last time he was this comfortable on a date. Maybe it’s the wine, or maybe it’s the homey atmosphere of being in Doyoung’s apartment. Most likely it’s Doyoung himself that makes it so much easier. Which is strange considering all the things Jaehyun knows about Doyoung that could make just talking with him very awkward very quickly. 

“Jaehyun? You alright?” Doyoung is looking at him, his brow furrowed in concern and his hand resting gently on top of Jaehyun’s.

“You stopped laughing very abruptly, what did you think of?”

It takes him several seconds to think of a lie and he is sure Doyoung doesn’t believe him in the slightest when all he comes up with is, “Nothing important”. 

Doyoung hums and Jaehyun knows he isn’t imagining the tone of disappointment in his voice, but he hasn’t thought out how to tell Doyoung he knows about his special leisure activities. How do you tell a person you want to have a relationship with that you’ve been getting off to their sexual live feeds for more than four months?

“Cold or warm weather?” he asks, trying to steer the conversation back on its previous path. Doyoung doesn’t answer for several seconds and Jaehyun stuffs his mouth with the deliciously tender beef and crunchy vegetables. It’s just how he likes it and he can’t believe how lucky he has gotten. He doesn’t want to mess it up.

“Living in the city I definitely prefer colder weather. Heatwaves and the subway don’t mix.” Jaehyun breathes a sigh of relief when Doyoung’s voice is the same as always, interested and enticing. 

“Dogs or cats?” “Dogs,” Jaehyun answers before Doyoung can even ask the full question. “I like going to the park and taking walks with dogs, they make it so much more fun.”

“You stay active?” Doyoung asks, in the tone of someone fishing for confirmation to something they already know.

“Yeah I like to stay fit,” Jaehyun smirks a little, his ego definitely stroked by the slow once-over Doyoung does of his chest.

“Can’t quite tell in that shirt,” Doyoung says and Jaehyun definitely gets the silent request for him to take it off sometime during the night. Maybe that strip of condoms in his pocket will come in handy after all. He was sure he had messed that up already.

“The only exercise I enjoy happens in-doors,” Doyoung says and there is no way to misunderstand that at least. Jaehyun takes another large bite of meat to have something to distract himself with. He doesn’t want to rush tonight, just in case it’s the only night he gets. 

“Coffee or tea?” he asks, pulling the conversation back onto safe terrain. Doyoung looks at him for a long while again, chewing slowly on a long piece of parsnip.

“Coffee, black, in the morning. Tea after dinner.”

Jaehyun nods behind his wine glass, the rim pressed to his bottom lip as he hesitates to take another sip. He doesn’t want to get drunk either. 

“Iced coffee all the time for me,” he says and sets his glass down without drinking from it. He expects Doyoung to follow his lead and ask another question, but he doesn’t. Silence falls over them, only broken by the sound of steel utensils on ceramic plates.

Once they finish eating they do the dishes together and Jaehyun grows more and more antsy as Doyoung continues to keep his silence.

“I’m thinking we may have had different intentions for the night,” Doyoung says at long last, when the kitchen is clean and they only have their wine glasses to keep them busy.

“Wha-what,” Jaehyun fumbles and swallows without saying anything more. Doyoung smiles at him and runs a hand over his shoulder, gripping his bicep briefly before retreating. 

“I don’t think so,” Jaehyun says lowly and follows Doyoung, crowding into his space as Doyoung pushes against him in turn and their lips meet in the middle. 

“You changed the subject so I thought you didn’t want it,” Doyoung mumbles against his lips, pushing both hands into his back pockets, making Jaehyun moan. 

“No I want it,” he mumbles back, moving carefully to set his wine glass on the counter without taking his mouth off Doyoung’s and without breaking anything possibly expensive. 

Their hips bump against the counter and their hands grip flesh as they make out at a fairly leisurely pace, but the undercurrent of desperation teases them both in the touch of fingers and tongue.

“If you feel like it’s too fast I won’t mind,” Doyoung says, still worrying about Jaehyun’s previous awkwardness. Or maybe he is very particular about verbal consent.

“I want you Doyoung, fuck I’ve wanted you so bad for so damn long,” he exclaims and runs both hands roughly up Doyoung’s back, untucking his shirt from his trousers in the process. 

“But-” he stops abruptly, knowing he should definitely be honest with Doyoung but worried that Doyoung might not want him anymore when he does. 

“What is it? Something’s been on your mind all night, I can tell,” Doyoung urges him quietly. It’s so easy to look into his eyes, Doyoung makes everything so easy, and Jaehyun wants to tell him. If only he could find the words to.

Instead he takes Doyoung’s hand in his and pulls him along to the hallway. He could have gone and fetched his phone on his own, but now that he has touched Doyoung he doesn’t want to stop touching him for anything. 

Rummaging through his jacket pocket, he pulls his phone out with only minimal fumbling and hurries to pull up his most visited web page with the bright orange header and the little orange bell that shows he has long since turned on push notification. He holds his phone up to Doyoung, watches him intently as his narrowed eyes flit over the screen and takes in everything in a second. The follower count, the patreon button, the small, round profile picture of Doyoung’s mouth with his tongue sticking out and two fingers in a peace sign pressed against his cheeks, a hint of purple bangs framing his face. And the name,  _ DIY_Doyoung _ in stark white letters against a black background. 

“You watch me,” Doyoung says, not taking his eyes off the phone screen and Jaehyun can’t tell if it’s a statement or a question. 

“For some time now,” he confirms, folding his hands in front of himself as he chews nervously on his bottom lip. 

“It was a coincidence really. I was browsing through the page, I hadn’t been on it before, and then you were recommended and I didn’t want to look for anything I was just horny so I clicked on your account and when I saw your profile picture it was so familiar so I watched one of your videos and then it was you and I was hooked because you’re so hot and all your live feeds are so good and I don’t think I’ve missed more than a couple since I started watching you.” Doyoung pinches his lips together, their natural pout making it far too easy for him to do so, and Jaehyun’s word vomit is effectively silenced. 

“So you wanted to fuck me?” he asks, arching a brow as he presses Jaehyun’s phone to his chest.

“No!” Jaehyun exclaims, “well yes, I mean,” he fumbles for words, feeling like he is paddling in circles as Doyoung continues to look at a spot over his shoulder. 

“I already liked you when I found your channel,” he admits, voice growing quiet. He should probably just go, it doesn’t seem like Doyoung is interested in continuing with him and he can’t blame him. Jaehyun has been the biggest coward for months, holing up in his apartment watching Doyoung pleasure himself on camera instead of asking him out like he has really wanted to. 

“I didn’t plan on showing my face,” Doyoung says eventually, breaking through Jaehyun’s thoughts about how to get his phone back without sounding like a jerk so he can leave. 

“I slipped up one time and well, my patreon saw a lot of action after that with people paying me to keep showing my face,” he laughs, but Jaehyun catches on to the uncertainty underneath. 

“I’m glad,” Jaehyun hurries to say, curling his fingers around Doyoung’s wrists and holding on. 

“Knowing it was you made me fall for you more, and I know that probably sounds very shallow but what I mean is …”

He steps closer to Doyoung, tilting his head a little and chewing on his bottom lip as he attempts to formulate his feelings into words.

“Knowing you so intimately, even through a computer screen, made me want you so much more and I think that made me think about being with you in other ways even more and … I’m not making any sense, am I?” He cuts himself off, chewing harder on his bottom lip as he fastens his eyes on Doyoung’s fingers curled around his phone. 

“I’m getting it so you have to,” Doyoung smiles at him and Jaehyun is awash with relief so strong he can’t stop himself from leaning in and pressing his mouth to Doyoung’s. Doyoung kisses him back, wrapping arms around his waist and pulling them flush together and Jaehyun sighs into his mouth. 

“I’ve really enjoyed our elevator talks,” Doyoung says, slipping his hands into Jaehyun’s back pockets again.

“Me too,” Jaehyun whispers back and tangles his fingers through Doyoung’s hair, uncaring of any effort he may have put into styling it. It seems like this is it, they made it past that bump in the road and can get back on track. 

“Do you want to just go to the bedroom then?” Doyoung asks and Jaehyun is nodding his head excitedly before he even finishes talking. 

 

The bedrooms, because apparently Doyoung has two of them, are just down the hall past the bathroom. Jaehyun tries to lead them into the first one when he sees the hint of purple bed sheets through the sliver of open door, but Doyoung shakes his head and hums against his mouth as he steers him further down to the one at the end.

“That’s my stage bed,” he says as he opens the door by leaning against it. 

“I don’t want you in my stage bed,” he can barely enunciate as Jaehyun licks into his mouth with a desperate furiosity. Knowing that Doyoung has his  _ stage _ all set up, there for him to use when he feels like it, is making something hot churn in his stomach but the desperation comes from knowing that Doyoung wants him apart from all that. Knowing that Doyoung wants something real.

“I want you anywhere,” he says against Doyoung’s lips, hoping that Doyoung will see the sentiment for what it is, because Jaehyun is fairly certain he is falling in love but he can’t possibly say that on the first date. 

“Tell me something first,” Doyoung says and steps away and Jaehyun would be nervous again if it wasn’t for Doyoung pulling his shirt off and starting on his trousers right afterwards.

“What’s your favourite thing to watch me do?”

He whispers the words like a secret into the quiet room and Jaehyun feels a shudder go through his entire body. Doyoung’s trousers fall down his legs and he is naked in front of him with nothing to hinder his view of his entire body. 

“When you,” Jaehyun whispers as he steps closer and reaches out to touch Doyoung’s skin with the tips of his fingers. “Get yourself off with just your fingers, I really love that.”

Doyoung wraps his fingers around Jaehyun’s hands and tugs them closer to touch him properly, while at the same time stepping closer to the younger and pushing his naked body against his clothed one. 

“You should do that then,” he whispers into Jaehyun’s ear and licks over it. 

“I should do that,” Jaehyun parrots, running his hands down Doyoung’s sides to grasp his hips. He wants to get his clothes off as well, to feel Doyoung’s skin against his own, but being fully dressed with Doyoung naked in his arms is also kind of hot. 

He pushes Doyoung backwards to the bed, or maybe Doyoung is the one pulling him, and they topple onto the mattress together in a tangle of limbs. Doyoung’s hands are once again in his back pockets, squeezing his butt and pulling him closer. Jaehyun grinds against Doyoung, trying to be careful with his jeans pressed against Doyoung’s cock, but it’s a struggle to hold back. They kiss for what seems like ages, Jaehyun refusing to part from his lips even as Doyoung scoots backwards on the mattress to rest his head on the pillows. 

“There’s lube on the nightstand,” Doyoung says and he spreads his legs on either side of Jaehyun and licks over the inside of his cheeks and Jaehyun moans loudly as he throws a hand out to search for it blindly. Something falls to the floor, but Doyoung doesn’t react to the soft thump it makes so he figures it can’t have been something important, and he finally has the lube in his hand so nothing else matters then. 

It takes all his willpower to pry himself away from Doyoung’s mouth and his heavenly taste, but he needs to see him. Needs to see him spread out on the bed from a point of view he has never been privy to before, needs to see how much Doyoung wants it, wants  _ him _ . 

“You’re so hot,” he whines, still in disbelief that this is happening to him, that he wasn’t sent packing and that Doyoung wants him, of all people. 

“You want to get a move on and see how hot I can be?” Doyoung grunts, half in jest and half in needy desperation. Jaehyun can only nod his head rapidly. 

Coating his shaky fingers in lube, he lets the bottle fall between his legs, cursing lowly when he accidentally drips lube on the clean bedsheets. He’s not nervous, but the deep-seated excitement makes his body tremble all over from finally being released. He has wanted this for so long. 

Setting the pad of his pointer finger over Doyoung’s hole, he rubs around his rim and spreads lube over the puckered entrance. 

“I wanted to do it slow, but I’m not sure I can,” he says and moans a second later when he pushes against the slight resistance and his finger pops through with a slick sound. 

“We can do slow later baby,” Doyoung hums as Jaehyun’s finger sinks deeper inside him and Jaehyun feels his ears burn at the endearment. He’s not much for using pet-names, but he likes being called by them and the word fell so easily from Doyoung’s lips, Jaehyun doesn’t want to be called anything but from now on. 

“Okay,” he mumbles, blushing brighter when Doyoung smiles up at him with the fondest look in his expressive eyes. 

“You’re cute,” he says, as if this is a big revelation to him. Jaehyun is used to being called cute, it’s what he usually gets from the guys he dates, but it makes him feel a different way when it’s Doyoung saying it. Maybe it’s because Doyoung is  _ cute _ as well.

He swirls his finger inside Doyoung then and the elder’s eyes snap close as a small gasp fall from his lips. Curling his finger he tries to locate Doyoung’s prostate, but quickly decides to stretch him a little more first when he doesn’t find it. 

Pulling at the rim of his ass and moving his finger in wider circles, Jaehyun cups Doyoung’s balls and leans down to lick softly at the slit in his cock head. 

“Baby that tickles,” Doyoung laughs breathily, pushing Jaehyun’s fringe away from his face. Jaehyun doesn’t respond, but notes quietly to himself that Doyoung doesn’t like it as soft as he does and flattens his tongue over the head of his cock instead. 

Deeming him ready, Jaehyun slips a second finger inside Doyoung, thrusting them slowly all the way in until his rim is stretched well around the base of them. Doyoung moans out loud as the stretch tingles all the way up his spine and squeezes playfully around Jaehyun’s fingers as they still inside him. With a throaty groan around the head of Doyoung’s cock, Jaehyun curls both fingers and finally brushes over Doyoung’s prostate, causing his hips to buck up from the mattress.

“Oh baby do that again,” Doyoung moans and moves his hips against Jaehyun’s fingers, attempting to get that pleasure feeling once again. Jaehyun doesn’t deny him, curling his fingers and moving them over his prostate with a firmer touch until Doyoung is splayed spread-eagle on the bed, lower body trembling with pleasure. 

Jaehyun pushes against Doyoung’s thigh with his free hand, somehow spreading his legs even more as he watches his fingers working inside Doyoung, milking his prostate without pause. 

“Baby wait!” Doyoung gasps and Jaehyun’s fingers still instantly at the breathless command.

“Stretch me more,” he orders and Jaehyun won’t deny him that either. He slips a third finger past his rim, fitting it next to the other two without pulling them out and Doyoung jerks at the sudden stretch, but whines a second later. He is a lot more vocal than Jaehyun is used to him being in his videos, and when he tells Doyoung as much it gains him a breathless chuckle broken off by another soft whine.

“I don’t really have sex with people anymore,” is all he says and Jaehyun guesses that is explanation enough. It’s one thing to do this to yourself, it’s a completely different thing to have another person do it to you. 

“Fuck me baby,” he says then and Jaehyun bites his lips together and moves his fingers inside Doyoung like he has yet to do, thrusting them with a steady rhythm for a while before changing up the tempo in random intervals to keep Doyoung on edge. 

 

Doyoung pulls at him with a hand on the side of his chest and Jaehyun goes easily to bend over him and press their mouths together in a wet, open-mouthed kiss. Doyoung’s legs come up to wrap around him and the sudden cramped space makes moving his arm difficult, but he guesses that was Doyoung’s intention. Following his silent lead, Jaehyun fits his fingers over Doyoung’s prostate and rubs with intent, swallowing every one of Doyoung’s moans and whines as he drives him towards orgasm. Slipping one hand into Doyoung’s sweat-matted hair, he kisses a path over his jaw and down his neck, licking up the salty taste of his skin in between sucking marks into his skin. 

“So close,” Doyoung gasps out, head thrown back, riding Jaehyun’s hand with utter abandon and moaning his pleasure to the ceiling. Jaehyun doesn’t touch his cock and Doyoung doesn’t ask him to, and the orgasm that rushes over him is unlike any he can remember, so intense his vision blacks out and his ears ring, muting his own moans. But Jaehyun hears them perfectly, and he swears he has never heard anything more beautiful. 

He kisses Doyoung down from his high, pressing his mouth wetly over his chest and neck and brushing his lips featherlight over his cheek and the side of his face. 

“You’re amazing,” he murmurs into his hair, sucking softly on the lobe of his ear as his fingers slip from Doyoung’s hair to press gently into his jaw and cheek. 

“I was gonna say that,” Doyoung smiles, repeating himself from earlier in the night and Jaehyun laughs quietly with his cheek pressed to the side of Doyoung’s head. His legs fall from around Jaehyun’s hips to splay limply on the mattress.

“You’re warm,” he murmurs after another minute, hands already moving to tug at Jaehyun’s clothes. When he attempts to pull Jaehyun’s shirt over his head it prompts Jaehyun to finally retract his fingers and the touch to his sensitive walls makes Doyoung shudder hard. They work together with undressing Jaehyun, pulling his tight jeans over his hips carefully as his cock is already rock hard from getting Doyoung off. 

“Lie down baby,” Doyoung says, forcing his exhausted body to move as he pushes Jaehyun down into the mattress and crawls over him.

“Let me blow you.”

Jaehyun moans at the promise of a mouth on his cock and quickly spreads his legs to fit Doyoung between them as the elder scoots down the bed to be at level with his crotch.

“This won’t take long,” Jaehyun says, feeling a little embarrassed that he is so close to blowing his load already, but it is quickly forgotten when Doyoung wraps a hand around the base of his cock. Doyoung hums and leans down to wrap his lips around the round head of Jaehyun’s cock, tongue flicking back and forth over his slit and it feels good, but it’s not exactly how Jaehyun likes it best.

“Softer please,” he gasps, whining quietly when Doyoung immediately accommodates his request.

“Like you did earlier?” he pulls off just enough to ask and Jaehyun gasps a weak confirmation, fingers curling into the sheets on either side of him. When Doyoung takes him in his mouth again, his tongue is gentle over his cock, soft kitten licks around the head and over his slit and Jaehyun guesses it can be a little ticklish, but it’s what he likes.

He searches blindly over the sheets for the bottle of lube he had discarded somewhere earlier and finds it on the very edge of the bed, close to falling off.

“Please,” he begs, pushing the bottle at Doyoung who takes it from him without stopping his bobbing motion on his cock for even a second. He doesn’t want much, but if Doyoung could just play with his ass a little bit then his orgasm will be that much sweeter. 

“Is one enough?” Doyoung asks, pressing small kisses over his thighs and Jaehyun doesn’t know if he is looking at him but he nods anyway, unable to form any more words. 

He must have been anyway as Doyoung goes back to sucking his cock and in only a few seconds a finger is pushing into his ass, curling quickly to locate his prostate. 

Doyoung moves his finger inside him as gently as he sucks on his cock; pad of his finger rubbing softly against his prostate as he suckles on the head of his cock and moves the flat of his tongue in slow back and forth motions across his slit. It’s just what he wanted, exactly what he needed, and Jaehyun feels his orgasm creeping up on him like the tides, slow and steady until he clamps down on Doyoung’s finger and spills inside his mouth. 

 

He is mildly aware of Doyoung moving around on the bed, hears the sound of tissues being pulled from a box and a spitting sound and then some more rummaging, but he only lays completely still on the bed, sated like he can’t remember ever being. 

“Sorry, I should have warned you,” he says when Doyoung finally comes to lie next to him. 

“No worries, I wouldn't have moved away even if you did,” Doyoung assures him, nuzzling into his neck and pressing kisses over his skin. 

“You want to stay the night?” Doyoung asks after a while and Jaehyun turns onto his side to face him and they curl into each other comfortably. 

“Yeah,” he whispers, taking Doyoung’s hands in his and pressing kisses to his fingers. He is sticky with lube and cum, but he couldn’t care less. 

“Good, I was hoping we could do more,” Doyoung whispers as well, slipping a leg between Jaehyun’s and slotting their bodies even closer together. Jaehyun moans quietly and sucks one of Doyoung’s slim fingers into his mouth.

“Me too, I really want to fuck you,” he whispers and Doyoung moans and bites the side of his lip.

“I also really want you to fuck me,” he adds a little quieter. Doyoung fingered him now, but that doesn’t automatically mean he will want to fuck him, Jaehyun knows not everyone wants it, but he doesn’t understand why anyone would deny themselves the pleasure of versatility. 

Doyoung, fortunately, moans even louder and grinds against him, tearing one hand free from Jaehyun’s grip to grasp his ass cheek and pull their hips flush together.

“You say such beautiful words baby,” he whisper-moans and Jaehyun muffles his laughter in Doyoung’s mouth, slipping his tongue past his lips as he grinds against Doyoung’s rolling hips.

 

They don’t get much sleep that night, but they make up for it the morning after, and four days later when Doyoung does his next live feed Jaehyun is right outside the door, watching on his computer and listening to his moans through the sliver of open door. He can see all the marks he has left on Doyoung in the days they have been together and knowing that once Doyoung is finished he has permission to finish inside him, makes watching him so much hotter than it ever was before. He barely touches himself as Doyoung rides the dark blue jelly dildo until he comes, and doesn’t move as Doyoung catches his breath and moves to end the live feed, and then he waits.

Waits patiently as he hears nothing from the stage room. 

Smiles widely to himself as the thud of something hard hitting the door echoes through the apartment and laughs loudly at the impatient whine that comes only seconds later.

“Jaehyun!”


End file.
